Ghosts Of The Past
by Sammy
Summary: A guy from the past returns and asks the Sams for a favor.


  


# GHOSTS OF THE PAST 

**by Sammy**

* * *

* * *

  
  
  


It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Chris and Rita were still sleeping but 3 month old Christopher had already welcomed the new day. He was lying in his cradle. His tiny hands punched against the mobile that was hanging above him. The angels slowly began to move and make noises. Christopher began to babble. Then he looked around, curious. When he realized he was alone in the nursery he began to scream, but stopped immediately. Meanwhile, Rita awoke in the bedroom next door. She looked at her husband who was still sleeping. Then she kissed him. 

"Good morning, Sam." 

Chris began to move slowly and finally awoke. 

"Good morning, sunshine." 

He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. Then they both heard Christopher screaming again. 

"Ugh, Sunday morning and he is already awake." 

"I'll go and get him." 

Rita left the room and went to the nursery. Christopher was satisfied that he wasn't alone anymore when he saw his mommy. He smiled at her and clapped his tiny hands. 

"Hey, sweetheart, it is Sunday morning and you're already awake?" 

Rita took him out of the cradle. Christopher was still smiling at her. 

"What do you think about going with me next door to your daddy?" 

Christopher clapped his hands again. 

"I knew you'd like the idea." 

Rita went back to the bedroom with the baby on her arm. Chris was still lying in bed. 

"Oh, who's coming here? Isn't that my lovely wife, Rita, and my little Chris?" Chris said and sat up in bed. Rita gave him the baby and kneeled down in front of the bed. 

"What do you think about breakfast in bed, Sam?" Rita asked as she brushed Christopher's hair. 

"Mmm, you read my mind," Chris smiled at her. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes." 

A few minutes later, breakfast was ready and Rita went upstairs with everything. There were 2 cups of coffee, some slices of toast, butter, jam, some fruit and Christopher's bottle on the tray she was carrying. When she entered the bedroom she saw Chris lying in bed holding his son high in the air. The little one squealed happily. 

"Chris, look, there's mommy. Time for the landing." 

Rita placed the tray on the bedside table and took the baby's bottle. 

"Sam, you know I don't like you to call him Chris. You are Chris, he is Christopher." 

"Yes, Ma'am." Chris said and kissed her. Then he gave her the baby. He looked at the tray now. 

"Toast, jam, butter, fruit, where is the sugar?" 

"Go and get it yourself." Rita answered his question and put a slice of toast into his mouth. Then she sat down on the bed next to him and began to feed the baby. 

"What are we going to do today?" 

"How about nothing, sunshine?" 

"Nothing?" 

"It's the last day for me to do nothing. Tomorrow I will be going back to work." 

"Yeah, back to work." Rita was not very enthusiastic about that. 

Cap. Lipshitz offered Chris a promotion awhile ago. He would now be Lieutenant; Chief of Detectives. For the past 2 weeks, they had talked about whether Chris should join the force again or not. Finally, Chris decided to accept Cap. Lipshitz's offer. 

"I know you don't like me rejoining the force." 

"No, it's not that." 

"What is it then?" 

"I don't want to spend a minute without you." 

"And it will be very..." Chris kissed Rita "...very..." he kissed her again "...very hard for me to spend a minute without you." 

Rita just smiled at him and then looked at Christopher who was softly punching her chest. 

"I know what you're thinking, Rita. I will be careful every second I am out there. I promise it will be you and me forever and I don't intend to break my promise." 

"Bad guys don't care about that." 

"But I do. Very much." 

Suddenly the phone rang. Chris got up to answer the phone but Rita held him back. 

"Let the machine take it. Nothing can be that important to disturb us on a Sunday." 

"You're right." 

"I am always right." 

* * *

  


Awhile later, Chris went down to look at the answering machine. He pushed the play button. Immediately a beep sounded, then a very familiar voice. 

"Chris, this is Eric. I am in trouble. I need your help. And Rita's, of course. Please meet me at the Sundance Cafe, 2 PM. It's very important. Life and death." 

Then a beep again. Chris didn't know what do. Should he dare talking to Rita about the call? It was too late. Rita had already come down the stairs with Christopher on her arm. 

"Who called?" 

"Oh...it's nothing important." 

"Nothing important?" 

Before Chris could do anything, Rita pushed the play button. Eric's voice roared through the room. Rita silently listened to what he said. 

"We are not going." Rita said and went over to the couch. 

"Sam, hey, wait a second. He needs out help." 

"Remember the last time he called you for help? No, Sam, not again." 

"Then just imagine it's not Eric. We... we can't ignore this call." 

"No, Sam, I am not going. I don't want see him again for the rest of my life, the son of a bitch." 

"Wow, wow, slow down. I know he did some bad things." 

"Bad things? Bad things? It was more than just bad things. Listen to me. I don't want to see him again for the rest of my life." 

"Then I'll meet him alone." 

"Please, Sam, he is up to no good. Don't get involved in this." 

"Then come with me to prevent me from getting involved." 

"I... I can't. You know what he did to me. No, Chris. Please, don't go." 

"He's counting on our help." 

"Yeah, he thinks we will be there for him night and day, anytime he is in trouble. He's adult enough to solve his problems by himself." 

"Would you then please tell me what to do?" 

"Just ignore it. That's what I'm going to do." 

"No, Sam, he is in trouble. He may be a bad guy but he is in trouble. We should go." 

"Great." Rita said sarcastically. 

* * *

  
They arrived at the beach a few minutes before 2 PM. Chris parked the car and got out of it immediately. Rita stayed in her seat. 

"Hey, sweetheart, what is it?" 

"Chris, I can't. Give me some time. I will come. But please, give me some time." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah. Give me a few minutes and I will be there with Christopher." 

"Okay, but you know, if you don't feel good about it, you don't have to come." 

"I know." Rita smiled a little bit at him. Then Chris was on his way to the Sundance Cafe. Eric was already waiting for him at one of the tables. 

"Chris, I am glad you came."

"You said you were in trouble?" Chris said and sat down opposite Eric in a chair. 

"Where's Rita? You told her?" 

"Yeah, I did. She just needs some time. She will be here. Tell me what trouble you're in." 

"My brother called me a couple of days ago. He told me I would receive a package he wanted me to keep for him. I got the package the same day. As you know I am a little curious and looked into it. What I found in the package wasn't good." 

Suddenly Rita appeared at the table. Christopher, on her arm, babbled a lot and played with a strand of mommy's hair. 

"Rita!" 

"Hello Eric. I am not saying nice to meet you because it isn't." 

Rita sat down next to Chris. 

"Sam, can we have a minute? Eric and I need to talk." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, I am. Take the baby." Rita said and gave Chris his son. Chris left the table. 

"Your baby?" 

"My son." 

"He's cute. What's his name?" 

"Christopher." 

"Uh, Christopher." Eric said and moved his chair a little closer to Rita. 

"Rita, is he..." 

"Is he what?" 

"You know, is he my son?" 

"What? How could you think that? NO! He isn't your son. He is my son." 

"Who's his father?" 

"My husband." 

"Your... husband?" 

"Yes, my husband." 

"You got married?" 

"Several months ago." 

"Would you like to tell me who you married?" Eric smiled. 

"Yeah, Chris," Rita smiled back a little. 

"What? Chris? Your partner?" 

"Very perceptive, Eric." 

Chris came back with the baby on his arm. Christopher looked around curious until he spotted his mommy. Suddenly his daddy was uninteresting. He wanted back to mommy again. Rita took the baby and sat him on her lap. Meanwhile, Chris sat down in the chair he was sitting in before. 

"Uh, Chris, Rita told me some interesting things about you two." 

"She did? Sam, what did you tell him?" 

"Just that we got married a few months ago and now have this beautiful baby boy." She looked at Christopher, whose tiny little hands patted on her thighs. The little one squealed and babbled. 

"I think we should talk about the trouble you have. Tell Rita what you already told me." 

"I was told to keep a package for my brother for a few days. Since I am so curious, I couldn't resist opening it. What I found in there was quite alarming." 

"What did you find?" Chris asked and took Christopher's hand to stop him from clapping. 

"An ear and a finger." 

"WHAT?" 

"Shh. An ear and a finger. They obviously were from human origin." 

"Chris, this is enough. I don't want to hear anymore about such things. We're leaving." Rita stood up. 

"Rita, please, I need your help with this." 

"Sammy, calm down. Let him finish the story." 

Rita looked at Chris and then sat down again. 

"Eric, do you know whose body they were taken from?" 

"Yesterday, my brother's girlfriend was found dead in her apartment here in Palm Beach. A finger and an ear were missing. And now Daniel's disappeared." 

"You think he is involved in the murder?" Rita asked. 

"No, I think he is in great trouble right now. He told me he would call about the package, but he hasn't. I tried to call him., but I couldn't find him anywhere. He must be in trouble. I know it." 

"Why do you think he asked you to look after the package?" 

"He told me his apartment was be remodeled. He told the postman to take his mail to the condo here in Palm Beach I am living in. I got all of his mail. Then he called me and said a man would bring a package that was very important the same day. He would come and get it two days later as he was out of town." 

"Did he tell you he had any problems with his girlfriend?" 

"No, he didn't." 

"Did you know her?" 

"I only know her name was Keely McCall. She was a model. I never met her if you want to know that. My brother and Keely were dating for about half a year." 

"Do you have a photo of her?" 

"No." 

"Hmm, that's not very much to go on anyway," Rita said. 

"What did you do with the body parts?" 

"That's a very delicate question." 

"Why?" 

"I kept them at home." 

"You did WHAT? Jesus, Eric, why?" 

"I didn't know what to do. When the body turned up yesterday I knew I'd have to go to the police. I thought it would be best to call you. You are homicide cops." 

"Sam, you call Cap and tell him to meet me at headquarters in about half an hour. Eric and I will go get the package from his condo," Chris said to his wife. 

Rita looked at him. She was not very happy about this. Eric always caused trouble. 

"Okay, I'll call Cap" 

Chris wanted to go with Eric but Rita held him back. 

"Chris, you know, no risks." 

"I promise." 

* * *

  


About half an hour later at police headquarters, Rita and Cap. Lipschitz were waiting for Chris and Eric in Cap. Lipschitz's office. Little Christopher was sitting in his baby stroller and was looking around curiously, very impressed by the many bright colors in the office. 

"Rita, what is Chris up to? I mean he's off duty." 

"Eric called us." 

"Eric? Eric Russell? Causing any trouble?" 

"Seems to be. Cap, who is investigating the murder of Keely McCall?" 

"Why do you wanna know?" 

"I think Eric has some new information." 

"Porter and Blythe." 

"Assign Chris and me to that case." 

"You kidding? Rita, you're not part of the force any longer." 

"You told me my badge would always be here. That it wouldn't be a problem for you." 

"You know the rules. No married partners." 

"It would be just for this case." 

"Rita, that's not possible. You know that. And what about little Chris? He needs his mommy." 

"Cap, have I ever asked you for a favor?" 

"More than once." 

"Please, assign Chris and me to the case." 

"I will assign Chris to the case. But you, no way. I am sorry." 

"Cap, please. This means a lot to me." 

"I'll tell you what. We'll bend the rules just a little bit. But only this time. I'll promote you to Consultant of Police and I'll assign you and Chris partners." Cap. Lipschitz said and handed her her badge. "But you have to promise me as soon as this is over you'll turn your badge in again. It's just for this special case." 

"Thank you, Cap"

Rita hugged him and took her badge. Then Christopher began to squeal. Rita looked down at him and took him out of his baby stroller.

"What will you do with little Chris while you're working?" 

"I think I will ask his godparents to look after him." Rita smiled and looked at Cap. Lipschitz. At that moment Chris and Eric entered the office. Eric was carrying a package. 

"There you are. Show me what you have."

Eric placed the package on Cap. Lipschitz's desk. He then took a look inside. 

"Ugh, this should be taken to the coroner immediately," Cap. Lipschitz said and closed the package. "I will do that. Lorenzo, you and your partner are assigned to this case. The files are on your desk. I want you to start on it first thing tomorrow." 

"Cap, my partner? Who?" 

Cap. Lipschitz didn't give him an answer but left the office with the package. 

"Me, partner," Rita answered for Cap. Lipschitz. 

"You? Sammy, you're kidding." 

"No, Sam. Cap promoted me to Consultant of Police and he assigned you and me partners." 

"You talked him into it, didn't you?" 

"A little bit. It's just for this case." 

"And what about the baby? Who will look after him?" 

"Frannie will. So, partner, where do we start?" 

Chris looked a little confused and then turned to Eric. 

"Eric, can you meet us here tomorrow at 9 AM? I'm sure we will have some more questions." 

"Not a problem." 

"I will get the files from my desk. We'll meet outside." 

Chris left Cap. Lipschitz's office. 

"Eric, can you help me with the baby stroller?" 

Eric said nothing but drove the baby stroller outside the headquarters. Rita then sat little Chris in the stroller and tightened the straps. Christopher smiled at his mommy the whole time. 

"Hey, sweetie, what is it? What's so funny?" 

"Maybe he's also impressed by what I am seeing." Eric said. 

"Eric, stop that." 

"What? I'm not allowed to compliment you?" 

"No. Not you." 

Chris came out of the building. He was carrying two folders under his arm. He saw Rita was very tense. It would just be a matter of time before she would start calling Eric names. 

"We're finished here for today. See you tomorrow, Eric." 

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Eric left. 

"Thanks for saving me. I was about to explode." 

"I saw," Chris said as he brushed a strand of wind-blown hair out of Rita's face. "Sam, you know, we have to talk about you rejoining the force." 

"Why? It's only for this one case." 

"Yeah. What happens when the next one comes and then the next one?" 

"I promised Cap I'd turn my badge in as soon as this case is over. He won't let us be partners again. You know the rules." 

"But I also know you can talk him into it if you really want to." 

"Chris..." 

"Don't say Chris that way. My mother used to say Chris like that whenever I was in trouble." 

"Well, are you?" 

"No." 

"But you will be if you try to shut me out of this case." 

"Oh, you're being stubborn again? I like that," Chris as he and kissed his wife. Then he looked at his son. "What do you think, little Chris? Should I let her work with me or not?" 

Christopher first looked around, then smiled and began to clap his hands. 

"Hey my son, you're supposed to agree with me, not with your mommy." 

"No way, Sam," Rita said and patted Chris' chest. 

"You see that? No respect! Tsk, tsk," Chris said and shook his head. 

* * *

  


Later that day, Chris and Rita were studying the files at home. Christopher was lying on a blanket on the floor playing with the mobile hanging over him. 

"There isn't much. No broken windows, the door was opened from inside. She must've known her murderer." 

"Or he had a key." 

"No fingerprints. Nothing." 

"What about her relationship to Eric's brother, Chris? Anything about that?" 

"No. No photos, no men's clothes, not even a razor. The apartment was clean." 

"Maybe someone took all these things from the scene to make it look like that." 

"No, I don't think so, Sam." 

"Chris, Eric told us she was dating Daniel for about half a year. Don't you think it would be usual to have at least a photo of the man you're together with? Just a small one, maybe only in your wallet."

"You have one of me in your wallet?" 

"Chris, be serious." 

"I am. Dead serious." He smiled at her. 

"Yeah, yeah, I have." 

"Really? Show me." 

"No, no, no. That's my personal stuff." 

"Come on Sammy, show me the photo." 

"You won't like it. I'm telling you." Rita went up to get her wallet. 

"I'm sure will like it." 

"You won't." 

Rita opened her wallet and took out the photo of Chris she carried inside. She looked at it and smiled. 

"You really want to see it?" 

"Sure. Come on, Sammy, give me the photo." 

Rita gave the photo to him. 

"Sam, how could you dare?" 

"I told you you wouldn't like it." 

"This is the most horrible photo I've ever seen." 

"You don't have to like it. I like it." 

"Tell me, when was this photo taken? At least 4 years ago." 

"5 years." 

"5 years. Jesus." Chris said and tried to hide the photo. 

"Sam, give it back to me. It's mine." 

"No way. I won't let my wife carry around such a horrible photo of me. You have to get a new one." 

"No, Chris, please. Give me the photo." 

"Why?" 

"It became part of my wallet." 

"When?" 

"5 years ago." 

"What?" 

"Sam, please." 

Chris finally gave the photo back to Rita. 

"You carried this photo for 5 years? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"This wasn't anything to tell your partner." 

"Did you always carry around a photo of the man you were dating? I mean Tyler or Eric or that doc... what was his name?" 

"No. Just yours." 

"Just mine? Ah!" 

"We better get back to those files," Rita said and opened the 2nd folder. She pulled out a list with all the personal belongings found in Keely McCall's house. She looked at the things and suddenly noticed something very strange. 

"Sam, look at this. They found neither her wallet nor her purse. Not even any purse. That sounds a little strange." 

Chris took the list. 

"You're right. Ten point shot for you, partner. There must've been something very compromising in her wallet. Or in one of her purses. Otherwise her murderer wouldn't have taken them away." 

"What do you think? Should we talk to her friend Shauna Francis? She found the body. Maybe she knows something about this." 

"What do I think? There's something very strange going on here and Eric is part of it." 

* * *

  


The next day Chris and Rita met Eric at police headquarters. The three of them were sitting in Chris' office. 

"I think we should start from the beginning. You told us you never met Keely?" Chris asked as he began the interrogation. 

"No, I didn't." 

"But Daniel and Keely were dating for half a year? Wouldn't it be normal to meet your brother's girlfriend?" 

"As I told you, I didn't meet her. Never." 

"Okay. Then tell us why you kept the package and didn't go to the police first thing," Rita asked. 

"For my brother's sake. I thought he should tell me what it was all about." 

"You kept a package with body parts in your apartment waiting for an explanation from your brother? I think I missed something here." 

"Couldn't it also be part of your brother in that package?" 

"No, I was sure it wasn't my brother." 

"When did you meet Daniel the last time?" Rita suddenly changed the subject. 

"3 weeks ago when he asked me to get his mail." 

"What kind of job was he doing?" 

"I don't know. It changed from week to week." 

"Did he tell you where he met Keely?" 

"At the time he was working as a photographer. He had a photo session and that's where he met Keely. That's all he told me." 

"So he worked as a photographer. For what magazine?" 

"I don't know. Last thing I know is that he had to leave town because of his new job. He said it would be his last chance to become big in the business of photography. So he went up to New York." 

"He worked alone?" 

"No, I don't think so. Sometimes he worked with a guy named Michael Ferino or something like that." 

"Michael Ferraro?" Rita suddenly asked surprised. 

"Yeah, that's his name. You know the guy?" 

"He's my foster brother." 

Neither Chris nor Eric said a word. They just looked at Rita. 

"Hey, don't look at me that way." 

"Sam, do you know where Michael is? We may have to talk with him." 

"No, I don't. Last time I saw him was a long time ago. Do you remember? That case we were investigating?" 

"Yeah, I do." 

"Am I finished for today?" Eric asked. 

"Sure. Don't leave town. We may have some more questions to ask you, Eric." 

"I won't." Eric said and left the office. 

Rita sat down on Chris' desk in front of him. 

"Chris, I don't believe Michael is involved in this." 

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. You know, we have to talk to him." 

"Yeah. First we have to find him."

* * *

  


Later that day they found Michael. He was having a photo session out on the beach. Before Chris and Rita could talk to him they had a talk with his assistant, Megan. 

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Megan asked. 

"We have to talk to Michael Ferraro," Chris answered and pulled his sunglasses down. 

"That's not possible at the moment. He has a lot of work to do right now." 

"Lt. Lorenzo, Palm Beach PD." Chris showed his badge. "This is my partner. Now is it possible to speak to Mr. Ferraro?" 

"I will ask him." 

Megan went away. From afar, Chris and Rita could see she was talking to Michael. She pointed over to them. Michael didn't hesitate and went straight over to them. 

"Rita, sis, what are you doing here?" he said and hugged Rita. 

"Nice to see you, Michael." She hugged him back. 

Megan came over to them as well, looking at them a little bit confused. 

"Megan, I would like to introduce you to my sister, Rita. Rita, this is my assistant, Megan." 

"We've already had the pleasure. She is a cop, Michael." 

"I know. Megan, it's time for a break. I will be back in 5 minutes." 

Michael walked over to the palm trees, Chris and Rita followed him. 

"Is this an official visit or just pleasure?" 

"I am sorry, Michael. Chris and I have to ask you a few questions." 

"About what?" 

"About the murder of Keely McCall." Chris answered Michael's question. 

"Keely is dead? Oh my god!" 

"When did you see the last?" 

"About 2 weeks ago. We had a photo shoot in the studio." 

"Do you know her boyfriend?" 

"Daniel Russell? Yeah, I worked with him for a few weeks. He always pretended to be THE new discovery in the photography business. But as a matter of fact, he was more of an amateur than a professional." 

"When did you see him last?" 

"The same day I saw Keely." 

"Did they have any problems?" 

"I don't know. That's none of my business. I don't get involved in those things." 

"Michael, do you know of an offering Daniel got in New York?" 

"No. As I told you, the last time I saw him was 2 weeks ago with Keely. He came to pick her up after the photo shoot." 

"That's all for now." 

"I hope I helped you." 

"Sure, you did, Michael." 

"You know, little sis, may I invite you for dinner sometime this week? It's been such a long time since we had dinner last." 

"I have to think it over." 

"You have to think it over? Hey, where's my spontaneous Rita?" 

"She must be lost somewhere between dirty diapers and baby toys." Chris said and smiled. 

"Wow, what am I hearing? Rita, tell me he's kidding." 

"No, he isn't." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Why didn't you ask me?" 

"How was I supposed know? Am I an uncle or an aunt?" Michael didn't realized what he was saying. 

"You are an uncle, Michael. And it is a boy." 

"Sure I am an uncle. When would be the best time to visit my nephew?" 

"Tomorrow evening? I think Christopher will be more than eager to get to know his uncle." 

"Oh, Christopher. You must mean a lot to her, Chris." 

"Sure I do. I mean, she is my wife." 

Michael stood under the palm tree, mouth wide open, saying nothing. 

"Michael, shut your mouth." 

"Guys, you're kidding? No, I don't believe you two! You're kidding, right?" 

"I am sorry, Michael, we aren't. Chris and I got married several months ago." 

"Damn you, Rita. You got married and gave birth to a baby boy and didn't call your brother? Shame on you." 

"Yes, shame on you, Sammy," Chris supported Michael and smiled at his wife. 

"Anyway I told you now and you'll get to see your nephew tomorrow." 

Michael took a look at his watch. 

"I would really like to talk to you longer but I have to get back to work before the light changes. We are already behind schedule." 

"Call me tomorrow at the force, big bro, and I will tell you when and where to meet us. Is that okay with you?" 

"Sure. It was so good seeing you again," Michael said and hugged Rita. 

"Yeah, it was." 

"See ya tomorrow." 

Michael left, returning to the beach. Chris and Rita went back to the car which was parked in the parking lot. 

Suddenly Chris' phone rang. He answered it immediately. 

"Yeah, Lorenzo... yeah... 250 West Sunset Drive. We'll be there in 10minutes." Chris hung up. 

"What is it?" 

"We have another victim. Shauna Francis. She was found dead in her apartment. Left ear and right thumb missing." 

"Damn!"

* * *

  


Ten minutes later Chris and Rita arrived at 250 West Sunset Drive. They went straight to Shauna Francis' apartment. Several police officers were already searching the apartment. The new coroner, Miles Watkins, examined the body. Shauna and Keely had a lot of things in common. They were both in their early 20s, had blond hair and blue eyes, they both worked as models and they both died too young. 

"You are the coroner?" Chris first asked. 

"I don't think we've had the pleasure. Miles Watkins." 

"Lt. Chris Lorenzo. My partner, Lt. Rita Lorenzo, Consultant of Police." 

"Nice to meet you," Rita said and reached out her hand to Miles. 

"Oh, Lorenzo & Lorenzo. I've heard a lot about you two. It's a pleasure to work with the both of you," he said and kissed Rita's hand. 

"How did she die?" Chris asked and kneeled down next to the body. 

"There are no obvious signs except the missing finger and the ear. Maybe she was drugged or poisoned. I can't say anything particular until I open her up." 

"When do you think she died?" 

"Early this morning. I would say between 5 and 6 AM." 

"Sam, look at that." 

Rita kneeled down next to Chris and looked at the finger on Shauna's hand Chris was pointing at. 

"This is the same ring they found on Keely's finger. I am pretty sure," Chris said. He put gloves on and slipped the ring from Shauna's finger. 

"You're right, Sam." 

"This sign on the ring. I've seen it before, but I don't remember where. We'll have to check it out." 

"Yeah, I know that sign as well." Suddenly Rita remembered where she'd seen it. "Chris, South Florida..." 

"Model Academy," Chris finished Rita's sentence. "You're good, partner." 

"You're good as well." 

"I think we need to stop by the academy." 

* * *

  


A short time later, Chris walked into the hall of the South Florida Model Academy in Palm Beach while Rita waited in the car outside. Many young girls crossed his way but Chris didn't even turn around towards the girl that was staring at him. He walked over to the reception desk. 

"Lt. Lorenzo, Palm Beach PD. I need to talk to the director," Chris said and showed his badge. 

"Police? I... I don't think Mrs. Fogarty is here right now," the young girl behind the desk stammered and turned the ring she was wearing on her finger. It was the same ring Keely and Shauna were wearing when they were found dead. 

"When she will be back?" 

"I... I don't know. She left the Academy a few hours ago. But... maybe you'd like to talk to her assistant?" 

"Who's that?" 

"Mr. Cullom. I will call him if you want." 

"That would be nice." 

The young girl grabbed the phone and made a call to Mr. Cullom's office. He arrived at the reception a few minutes later. 

"Yes, how may I help you?" 

"Lt. Chris Lorenzo, Palm Beach PD. I need to talk to you about two of your former attendants." 

"Please follow me into my office." 

Chris followed Mr. Cullom into his office on the 4th floor. There was an incredible view of the beach from his office. He sat down in the chair sitting in front of Mr. Cullom's desk while Mr. Cullom sat down in his armchair behind the desk. 

"Mr. Cullom, as I already told you I need some information about two of your former attendants." 

"I will help you as much as I can." 

"Keely McCall and Shauna Francis." 

"Never heard of them, and I knew all of the girls here at the academy." 

"I am pretty sure they attended this academy awhile time ago." 

"I can take a look on my computer but I don't expect to find anything about them," Mr. Cullom said as he began to type on the keyboard. 

"No, nothing about these girls in here. They weren't at this academy." 

"You sure?" 

"Every girl that ever attended this academy since it was founded is listed on this computer. Since I didn't find the girls you are looking for, they didn't attend this academy. It's that easy." 

"Thank you for your help," Chris said and walked out of the office. He was back in the car a few minutes later. 

"What do you have?" 

"I think we have a liar in there." 

"Why's that?" 

"You see the sign on that big board over there? It's the same one on the rings. I even saw some of the girls wearing those rings. But Mr. Cullom, the director's assistant, told me that neither Keely nor Shauna attended the academy." 

"What should we do?" 

"Sam, ever try your luck in the modeling business?" he said and smiled at Rita. 

"No... but I will think about it." 

"You know, we first have to ask Cap." 

"You are Chief of Detectives. You can assign whomever you want." 

"Yeah, I know. But I think it's better to ask Cap first. Just so we don't mess something up. We will do it first thing tomorrow. Now we can go get little Chris." 

* * *

  


That night Chris thought a lot about whether Rita should go undercover or not. It was more than obvious she was eager to do it. He was lying in bed watching the shadows from his wrist watch on the wall when Rita came in. 

"Christopher finally got asleep a few minutes ago," she said and took off her robe. Then she lay in bed next to Chris. She put her head on his chest and ran her finger down his arm. 

"You have any problems getting him to sleep?"

"No, actually not. He watched the moving angels above him and got tired right away. Then it was just a matter of time before he fell asleep." 

"Good. Rita, I was thinking about you doing this undercover work." 

"I've done a lot of undercover work before. Remember?" 

"But you didn't have a baby to support before. I don't know whether I want you to take the risk." 

"Hmm, there we go again, discussing work. You are allowed to rejoin the force but I'm not?" 

"This is not about me. This is about you." 

"No, this is about us." 

"I just don't want you risking anything. If you go undercover I won't be there to watch your back. You will be on your own." 

"I can handle it." 

"I can remember a time when you couldn't handle it. The guy nearly tried to rape you." 

"Yeah, he TRIED, but he didn't. Chris, I can take care of myself pretty well. And we have to solve this case as soon as possible." 

"You're doing this for Eric!" 

"Are you kidding? No! I am doing this because it's our job. Maybe to prove that Michael isn't involved in all this stuff. But for Eric? Not in my life. You know that." 

"I just wanted to hear it again," Chris said and kissed her. 

"Hmm, don't stop that, Sam. Hold on to that thought." 

"You mean to these thoughts?" 

"Stop talking," Rita said and reached over for the light next to the bed and turned it off. Then she turned back around to face Chris. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Their lips met again and they kissed each other as passionately as they could. Time stood still for them that moment. Chris started to kiss her neck, then he kissed her behind her ears and finally her lips again. Their kisses became more passionate than ever. Slowly, Chris started to undress Rita as they continued to kiss. The moment Rita moved her hand down to start undressing her husband completely, they both heard a baby screaming. 

"Oh, not now! Why now?" Rita said and put her head back in the pillow. 

"You know, hold on to these thoughts. I will be right back," Chris said and kissed Rita before he went out of the bedroom to the nursery. 

Christopher was lying in his cradle, screaming. Chris walked over to him and took him on his arm. 

"Hey, little Chris, what's the matter with you, hmm?" 

Christopher looked at his daddy and stopped crying. 

"Oh, you feel alone in here. You know what, my son? I will turn on this light," Chris switched on the small lamp next to Christopher's cradle. Pink, blue and green sheep suddenly started jumping on the wall. 

"Look, Chris, look at the sheep." 

Christopher was fascinated by the sheep jumping up and down on the wall. Chris laid the baby back in his cradle. The little one didn't realize Chris was leaving the room. He just looked at the sheep. Chris went back to the bedroom. Rita was still waiting for him. 

"Is he sleeping?" 

"No. I turned on the lamp with the sheep. He seems to be satisfied," 

Chris replied and climbed into the bed. 

"Remember where we stopped?" 

"Sure," Rita said and began to kiss him. She put her arms around him and her fingers began to run down his back. Chris closed his eyes and let his wife work on him. Nobody said a word. Chris' hands moved down Rita's arms, then her body. Rita now undressed Chris completely. She could feel his strong muscles; his warm breath. Chris felt her hands touching him first softly, then stroking him, even punching him to let him know she wanted him - now. Suddenly they found themselves in an unbelievable ecstasy. Neither Chris nor Rita had ever felt something like that before. A few minutes later the room suddenly became quiet. Rita was still lying in Chris' arms, looking deep into his eyes. She felt so good next to him. 

"I love you, Chris." she whispered in his ear. 

"I love you, too, Sam. With all my heart and soul."

* * *

  
The next morning Chris woke up very early. Rita was still asleep on his chest. She had barely moved after she came back to bed after she fed Christopher in the middle of the night. Chris kissed Rita softly on her head. Then he moved his hand to pull the sheets and cover her. Suddenly Rita began to stir and then opened her eyes. 

"Good morning, Sam." she smiled. 

"Good morning, sunshine." 

"What time is it?" 

"It's early. You don't have to get up. Little Chris is still sleeping. How are you feeling?" 

"Pretty good. How are you doing?" 

"Oh, Sammy, if you only knew." Chris teased and brushed her hair. 

Rita smiled at him. Then she placed a tender but passionate kiss on his lips. Chris responded and let it linger for awhile. When he finally released her lips, he looked at her and smiled as well. Suddenly they heard Christopher screaming. 

"I think I should have a talk with him about interrupting his parents in bed." 

"Chris, he's 3 months old. What do you expect?" 

"I know." 

Rita left the bed and went over to the nursery next to their bedroom.Christopher was lying in his cradle, punching the mobile above him. When he saw his mommy his face lit up with a smile. 

"Hey, sweetie, up so early?" Rita took him out of the cradle. Then she went to the stairs leading down to the kitchen and the living room. 

"Chris, I am taking Christopher down for breakfast. You want to take a shower first?" she shouted throughout the condo. 

"No, you can go first if you want," Chris now appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, "and I will take little Chris down for breakfast." 

"Okay." 

When Rita came down to the kitchen after her shower, the smell of coffee filled her nose. Chris was sitting at the table with Christopher on his lap. Breakfast was already prepared and on the table. 

"Mmm, that smells good," Rita said and grabbed a mug of coffee from the table. 

"Christopher's fed and changed. By the way, that reminds me of something. We have to make a short stop at the grocery store to get some new diapers. I just used the last one." 

"I know. We'll make a stop on the way to Fran and Cap's," Rita sat down in a chair and looked at her baby son. Christopher was wearing blue jeans with yellow suspenders and a red T-shirt. 

"Oh dear, what did your daddy do to you?" 

"He likes it." 

"So? I can't remember buying those blue jeans with yellow suspenders for him," Rita said and took a sip of the coffee. 

"I did." 

"You went shopping for Christopher? You feeling ill, Sam?" 

"I see you never lose your humor." 

"It's getting late if you want to take a shower." 

"I am on my way." Chris placed his son in Rita's lap and went upstairs to take a shower. Awhile later Rita went upstairs to look for a dress that would fit her image as a model. She found one immediately.Christopher was lying on the bed sucking his tiny little hands. 

"Christopher, what do you think? Will your mommy will look good in this?" 

"She sure will." 

Rita turned around and looked at Chris who had suddenly appeared in the doorway. He only had a towel around his waist. With another towel, he tried to dry his hair. 

"You look good no matter what you're wearing," Chris said and kissed her. 

" I can say the same about you, too." 

Chris looked at the dress Rita had taken out of the closet. 

"You really want to go to the Model Academy?" 

"Yeah, I do. We'll ask Cap and if he says it's okay I will go. Is that okay with you?" 

Chris took a deep breath and brushed a strand of Rita's hair out of her face. 

"Yeah, it's okay with me Sam." 

"Thanks. It means a lot to me." 

"I know. That's why I won't say anything against it. You will go whether I agree or not. So I thought it would be better to let you know I will support you." 

Rita smiled at him and brushed his cheek. 

"I only want to see you happy, and your work makes you happy." 

"You and Christopher make me happy. Every day of my life."

* * *

  


Later that day, Rita was ready to introduce herself to Mr. Cullom at the Model Academy. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her blue dress. Chris waited outside in the car while Rita slowly walked towards the entrance. Suddenly she wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. Nevertheless, she walked to the reception desk and got her appointment with Mr. Cullom, ten minutes later. He was waiting for her in his office when she arrived. 

"You must be Rita."

"And you Mr. Cullom," Rita said and reached out her hand. 

"Call me Richard. Everybody calls me Richard." 

"Thanks... Richard." 

Rita sat down in the same chair Chris had sat in the day before. She looked around. 

"This is a great office." 

"That's why it is my office," Richard replied and smiled. "Let's talk about you. You want to join the academy?" 

"Yeah." 

"Why?" 

"Why? I want to be a model, and I thought it would be best to have some education first." 

"Have you ever worked as model before?" 

"No, not really. I mean at college we had those photo shoots..." 

"I know what you mean. May I have your folder with your photos?" 

"Yeah.... well... actually that's a little a problem. I just moved here and somehow it got lost. I looked for it everywhere but I couldn't find it. I was hoping I could do this without my folder." 

Richard looked at her for awhile. 

"Normally this is not possible, but I can see you are a born model. So I'll make an exception. Please fill out this form." 

Richard gave Rita a piece of paper. Rita looked through the questions for a long time. She didn't fill out anything. 

"Do you have a problem?" Richard finally asked. 

"Yeah. I don't have a pen." 

"Oh, sorry." 

Richard handed her a pen and she began to fill out the form. At first she didn't know what name she should write, but finally decided to use her real name, Rita Lee Fontana. When she was done she handed the form back to Richard. 

"You forgot to write your age," Richard said. 

"I did? Oh." 

"Well, that's not very important at the moment." 

Richard placed the form in one of his drawers and closed it. Then he looked at Rita again. 

"This afternoon we'll have the first photo session with two other girls. Until then, you'll have time to move into your new place here at the academy." 

"I have to live here?" 

"All of our attendants live here." 

"But... that won't be possible for me." 

"May I ask why?" 

"I already have my own apartment, and I can't afford a second here at the academy." 

"That's no problem. That's all included." 

"You... you don't understand. I am not living alone. My... my brother is living with me. I have to look after him. You know, we just moved here and he doesn't know anybody. He's a little bit green, too." 

"Okay, okay, you can live outside, but that's the last exception I am making for you," Richard sighed. 

"Thanks a lot." 

"The photo session will start at 3 PM down in the garden. You should be here at about 2 PM to choose the dresses you'll wear and for make-up, of course. Your photographer will be Michael Ferraro." 

"Michael Ferraro?" 

"You know him?" 

"No, not personally. I've heard a lot about him." 

"He's a good photographer. See ya later." 

Rita left the office and went straight down to Chris who was still waiting in the car. 

"Sam, I'm telling you, I'm never going to do this again in my whole life." 

"What happened? He didn't take you?" 

"Oh, he did. But you never told me everybody lives at the academy." 

"Really?" 

"Don't ask me what I had to tell him to let me live outside the academy." 

"What's your schedule for today?" 

"I have a photo session at 2 PM. But I have to call Michael first." 

"Why Michael?" 

"He's going to be my photographer." 

"I wish I could be a fly on the wall so I could have a good look at you during the photo session. Maybe I could ask Michael to get some of the photos..." 

"Sam, don't. Don't ask him." 

"Why? I think you will look really good in those photos." 

"Yeah. Really good nude." 

"Sam!" 

"What?" 

"That's not becoming of you. So stop it." 

"What isn't becoming of me?" 

"Sulking." 

"I am not sulking." 

"Yes, you are." 

"Maybe a little." 

"Remember, I didn't force you to do this. You were more than eager about this." 

"I should call Michael."

* * *

  


Rita was at the academy at 2 PM. She first met with her brother to explain to him a few more details. 

"Rita, dear, I never knew you wanted to become a model." Michael smiled at her. 

"Michael, this isn't pleasure. It's work. Remember, we've never met before and we aren't brother and sister. Please, don't say anything about me you wouldn't know about a stranger. We don't know each other." 

"I am not stupid."

"I know, Michael. Neither am I." 

"You know, what about tonight? Are we still having dinner at your place?" 

"Sure. How about 7:30 PM? 150 West Palm Beach Drive." 

"Oh, moved from East to West, hmm?" 

"We needed a bigger condo for the three of us." 

Suddenly they saw Richard walking out of the building. 

"I have to go. See ya later, Michael." 

"Yeah, See ya."

* * *

  


Three hours later, the photo session was over. Rita joined Michael in the photo lab when she was sure nobody would see them. 

"You are a pretty good model, little sis, you know that?" 

"That's nothing, Michael. You know me." 

"Yeah. Why did you come here?" 

"I have a few questions about the two girls working with me." 

"Sandra and Nicole. This is the second time I've worked with them." 

"Did you see the ring on Sandra's finger?" 

"Sure." 

"Do you know where she got it from?" 

"At least 25% of the girls here are wearing that ring." 

"Did they get it from the academy?" 

"I don't know, but I can ask a few questions if you want me to." 

"Please, be discreet. I don't want anyone suspicious, okay?" 

"I will be careful." 

"I have to go now. You know, we're having a guest for dinner tonight," Rita said and kissed her brother on the cheek. "Don't be late." 

"I'll be there on time."

* * *

  


Chris was waiting for Rita when she entered their condo. He was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Rita wasn't sure what she was smelling, but somehow she knew it had to be pasta. 

"Hey sunshine." 

"Hey Sam. What am I smelling?" 

"Lasagna. I thought you might be a little bit late so I started preparing dinner." 

Rita put her arms around Chris' hips from behind. Then she laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Where is Christopher?" 

"In the nursery. When will Michael be here?" 

"I told him 7:30 PM. Is that okay with you?" 

"It's okay. Tell me what happened at the photo session." 

"Well, I worked with these two girls, Sandra and Nicole. They are very young and very attractive to certain people." 

"What kind of people?" 

"The male kind," Rita smiled. 

"You are attractive as well. You are more than just that. You are gorgeous, intelligent, and kind. You are my lovely wife," Chris turned his head back and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Tell me more about the photo session." 

"There isn't much to tell. Although Sandra was wearing one of those rings." 

"Did you asked her where she got it?" 

"No, I didn't have time to ask her. I asked Michael and he told me at least 25% of the girls wear that ring. He didn't know where they got it from, but he was going to ask around."

"I think I am going to ask Michael for a few of the photos he took today. I really want to see my wife as a model." 

"Chris, don't you dare. They are not for your eyes." 

"Why not?" 

"You won't like my outfit." 

"Your outfit? What did you wear?" 

"You really want to know?" 

"Sure. I want to know everything." 

"First I had to wear a white satin blouse, a pink leather skirt and pink pumps. Then they told us they wanted to try something completely different that they had never tried before with newcomers."

"Oh, sounds interesting. What did you have to wear then?" 

"A bikini." 

"WHAT?" 

"I told you you wouldn't like my outfit." 

"I didn't say that. I am just a little surprised. A bikini, really?" 

"Yeah, a bikini." 

"Damn, and I didn't get to see it. Now I really have to ask Michael for those photos!" 

"Chris, please! Did you get the report from Shauna's autopsy?" 

"Yeah, it came in at about 3. She was poisoned. A mixture of arsenic and cyanide." 

"Do you know where the poison is from?" 

"No, not yet, but I found out that there is only one place in Palm Beach you can get these poisons from; no questions asked. I have to check it out first thing tomorrow. By the way, what are you doing tomorrow? More of those photos in bikinis, hmm?" 

"I hope I don't have to do that again." 

"Don't tell me you felt humiliated." 

"Sam, that's not something to laugh about. I am not one of those people who'd do anything for money." 

"Well, I know you aren't, but you are the most attractive woman I've ever met." 

"I think you've said that to every woman you've ever met." 

"Actually... no.... I used to, but only to impress women. I mean, it wasn't real. Some of them really were attractive, but compared to you..." 

"Stop talking, Sam. I'm going to go up and take a shower. Can you handle dinner?" 

"Sure." 

"Okay," Rita kissed him and then went upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

  


Michael was a little late for dinner. He had to finish the photos in the lab at the academy. Dinner was ready when he knocked on the door. Rita was just feeding Christopher. 

"Must be Michael. I knew he would be late." 

"I'll go and let him in." 

Chris opened the door for Michael. 

"Michael, you're late." 

"I know, Chris. I am really sorry." 

"Doesn't matter." 

Chris closed the door behind him. Rita was still sitting on the couch. She got up and walked over to Michael. 

"Michael, glad you made it on time," she said and smiled at him. 

"I am really, really sorry, Rita, but I had to finish the photos first." 

Michael kissed her on her cheek. Then he looked at Christopher who was punching the baby bottle Rita was feeding him with. 

"This must be Christopher," he said and brushed the baby's hair. 

"You want to hold him?" 

"No, better not. I mean, he looks so fragile." 

"Believe me, he's not as fragile as you think. Sweetie, come say hello to your Uncle Michael." 

Michael put his bag on the ground before Rita placed the baby in his arms. Christopher looked at his uncle curiously, his eyes wide open. Then he began to smile. 

"He's smiling." 

"He likes you." 

"Hey, my little nephew, I have something here you'll probably like." 

With his free hand, Michael opened his bag and pulled out a teddy bear. 

"Your mommy used to call her teddy Albert. I don't know why, but this one has a very special name. Christopher, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Bear." 

Christopher's tiny hands reached out to grab the teddy Michael was holding in his hand. 

"Another teddy for his collection. Thanks, big brother." 

"Before I forget, I also have something your hubby may be interested in." 

Michael pulled a huge envelope out of his bag and handed it over to Chris. 

"Hey, and what about me?" 

"Rita, you have me. Isn't that enough for you?" Michael replied and smiled at Rita. 

"What's this?" Chris asked. 

"Just look inside." 

Chris opened the envelope and looked inside. There were several photos of Rita in the envelope. They had been taken at the photo session that afternoon. 

"Oh my gosh! Sam, is that really is you?" 

Chris handed a photo over to his wife after he had taken a very long glance at it. 

"Michael, how could you?" 

"I didn't think Chris had ever seen you like this before." 

"These photos are humiliating, dump them and...." 

"You look gorgeous. You know that, Sammy?" 

"It's always the same with you men. You only think about one thing." 

"What thing?" 

"Golf." 

"Golf?" Michael didn't understand what Rita meant by that. 

"She used to call.. you know..." 

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean." 

"I'm taking Christopher upstairs," Rita said and put Christopher over her shoulder. "You, my dear friend, you give me those photos." 

"No way." 

"Sam, give me the photos." 

"Listen to me: no way. Not before I look at all of them." 

Rita sighed. She turned around and went upstairs to take Christopher to the nursery. Meanwhile, Chris and Michael looked at the photos. 

"I can't believe this is my Rita." 

"Believe me. She's got natural talent. She is as gorgeous as those young girls, even though she is almost ten years older than they are." 

"She isn't the type that wears a lot of make-up or such dresses as these in real life. She doesn't like it. Nevertheless, she looks gorgeous." 

"You know, Chris, when she was a little girl, she tried so hard to be pretty for Tom, our foster father. She loved him very much. She didn't want to impress all the boys in high school or in college. She was just Rita. Sue always made beautiful dresses for her but when she asked her to wear them to school or to a party, she always said no. She was Rita; jeans, T-shirts and pullovers. When Tom asked her to wear the dresses, she never said no. He always called her his little princess when she wore them. I left Sue and Tom when Rita was 15. In some sense, I felt like an intruder in the family. Even though Rita was their foster child as well. I didn't get along with them very well, but I loved them as though they were my real parents. Anyway, I didn't have the courage to admit it. Rita did. She changed her name. It was her decision. Nobody forced her. Not even Tom and Sue. She was always little Rita Lee Fontana; my little sis and the daughter of Tom and Sue Lance," Michael stopped for a moment to look at one of the photos. "No, this isn't Rita. She may look like her but when you look into her eyes, you'll see it's not Rita. She's a different person. I think that's why she didn't want you to see the photos." 

Chris suddenly began to put the photos back in the envelope even though he even hadn't seen all of them. He handed the envelope back to Michael. 

"Take them back where they belong. You're right. This isn't the Rita I know. The Rita I now is my lovely wife and the mother of my son." 

"Yeah, it wasn't a very good idea to bring the photos with me." 

"No." 

Rita came down the stairs. She looked first at Chris, then at Michael. Nobody said anything. Chris and Michael just stood next to the kitchen table, looking at each other. 

"What? Did I miss something?" 

"No, no, nothing important, Sam." 

"Then, my friends, it is time for dinner."

* * *

  


The next day, Rita went to police headquarters with Chris. She had time before her first "How to walk properly on the runway" session at the academy. She sat on the sofa in Chris' office looking through some files while Chris did some work on the computer. Suddenly Cap. Lipschitz entered the office. He looked around. 

"What's going on here? Rita, your desk is out there," he said and pointed out the door. 

"I know Cap, but..." 

"No buts. Go!" 

Without saying anything, Rita left the office. Chris stood up and started to walk out of the door as well. 

"Lorenzo, where do you think you're going?" 

"Out of the office, Cap. I have to discuss something with my partner." 

"Lorenzo, come back in and have a talk with me, NOW!" 

Chris went back into his office. Cap. Lipschitz closed the door. 

"I really don't remember why I assigned you partners again. You know, a lot of people up there don't like me bending the rules. This is the second time I've done this for you. So please, please, think first and then act. Rita's desk is out there, yours is in here. I don't want to see you two working in here together." 

"Cap, how do you expect us do this? As you said, you assigned us partners. We have a lot of things to work out together." 

"Rita is doing the dirty work here. She shouldn't be here. She should be at the academy. I hope you'll think about what I said. I'm going to have a little talk with your wife about what we just talked about." 

Cap. Lipschitz left the office and went over to Rita's desk. 

"Hey Cap" 

"Lt. Lorenzo, I need to talk to you. In my office!" 

"Oh, oh." 

"What's this 'oh, oh'?" 

"Cap, I know what you want to talk with me about. I promise, I will work here at my desk. Please, don't split us up again. Not while we are investigating this case." 

Cap. Lipschitz looked at Rita. He began to smile at her. 

"No, I won't split you up again. I already bent the rules. As I just told Chris, you have to promise that you'll think first and then act. I don't want to get in trouble because you two were not following my advice." 

"I promise, Cap" 

"So, tell me, how is the work at the Model Academy?" 

"It's an interesting experience. I've never anything like this before. I feel a little bit uncomfortable next to all those young girls, you know." 

"And Chris, how is he handling your doing undercover work?" 

"I don't think he likes me doing it, but he never said anything against it. Well, actually we did discuss it. What was I supposed to say? He wanted to discuss it. You know him, Cap. He is the kind of guy who wants to control everything, and in this case he can't. He said he only wants to see me happy. That's why he didn't say anything against it." 

Both of them heard the palm tree doors slamming on its hinges. They turned around and saw Eric walking towards them. 

"Oh, please, not now," Rita whispered. 

"Rita, may I talk to you?" 

"What is it? I don't have a lot of time left." 

"It's private." 

"Private? I don't remember us having anything to discuss in private." 

"You went to the Model Academy." 

"Yeah, that's part of my job. How do you know?" 

"I have my connections." 

"Eric, please tell me how you knew?" 

"I... I..." Eric stammered. 

"Is there something you didn't tell Chris and me?" 

Suddenly Chris was standing behind Rita's chair. He had seen Eric walk in the palm tree doors through the window of his office door. 

"Eric, any news from Daniel?" 

"Sam, I think Eric needs to talk to us about something very important that he didn't tell us before."

* * *

  


Five minutes later, the three of them were in the interrogation room. Eric was sitting in a chair in front of the table. Rita was sitting on the table and Chris was standing next to her. 

"I don't believe it. Eric, you lied to us again." 

"No, I didn't lie to you. I didn't see any reason to tell you that I own half of the Model Academy." 

"But you knew Keely attended the academy. You should have told us." 

"Eric, you lied to me the whole time. You lied to me about our relationship; you lied to me about everything. How can I be sure you aren't Keely and Shauna's murderer?" 

"You think I am a murderer, Rita? What did I do to you that could make you think such a thing about me?" 

"What did you do to me? You're asking what you did to me?" Rita suddenly began to scream. 

"Wow, wow, Sammy, slow down. He's not worth it." 

"Yeah, you're not worth making me feel the way I am feeling right now," Rita said and left the room. 

"Why is she so aggressive every time she sees me? Can you answer that, Chris?" 

"Eric, I don't think you really understand what you did to her. She is not as strong as you might think. She has feelings. You treated her like a punching bag." 

"And you? What about you? You lied to her as well." 

"No, I never lied to her. Never in my whole life. You are the liar here." 

"What about the question of whether you are in love with her or not?" 

"That's nothing for us to discuss. That is my private business and I am not eager to talk to you about it." 

"No, tell me. Had you started sleeping with her while we were still dating?"

Chris suddenly lost control. He grabbed Eric's tie, pulled him out of the chair and punched him against the wall. 

"Listen to me. Don't you EVER talk about Rita and me in such a way ever again! You never deserved her. She is way to good for you." 

"But you are good for her, hmm?" 

"If you ever touch her, insult her, or whatever, you'll wish you hadn't ever come to me asking for help. Alright?" Eric didn't say anything. Chris tightened Eric's tie a little bit until he was gasping for air. 

"Alright?" 

"Sure." 

"Good."

* * *

  


At 10 AM, Rita's "How to walk properly on a runway" session started. She was a little late since she first had to get a little fresh air after the talk with Eric. Ten girls and Mr. Cullom were already waiting. 

"There you are. You are late." 

"I am really sorry. I had a few problems with my car," Rita excused herself and walked over to the girls who were already waiting on stage. 

"Okay, this is your first session on learning how to walk properly on a runway. It looks easy but you soon will discover it's a lot of work to make it look easy. Rebecca will show you how it should look in the end." 

A young girl walked over the runway. She swung her hips, threw her jacket over her shoulder and smiled bright. 

"Rita, your turn." 

"Me?" 

"Yes, you." 

"I don't know whether..." 

"You want to be a model or not?" 

Rita said nothing but tried to walk down the runway. The ground was very slippery. Suddenly, her left shoe began to slide and she fell on the ground. Her ankle began to swell immediately. She rubbed it as Mr. Cullom rushed to her side. 

"You okay?" 

"I don't think so. I hurt my ankle." 

"You think you can walk?" 

"Yeah." 

Mr. Cullom helped Rita stand up. She limped to the edge of the runway and sat down. Mr. Cullom was still next to her. 

"Richard, I am so sorry. It won't happen again," she said. 

"You don't have to be sorry. Even the best models slip on the runway from time to time. It can happen. Let me have a look at your ankle." 

Rita took off her shoe and let Mr. Cullom take a look at her ankle. It was swollen and it hurt a lot. 

"Hmm, you should put some ice on it. I should probably take you to the doctor's." 

"No, that won't be necessary. I just need some ice and everything will be alright." 

"You sure?" 

"Certainly." 

Mr. Cullom turned his attention over to the girls. 

"Girls, Rebecca will explain to you everything you have to know. If you have any questions, please ask her," he said. He helped Rita jump down off the runway to the ground. Her ankle hurt very much. She couldn't take even one step on her left foot. 

"That really doesn't look good to me. You should really go to the doctor's." 

"No, that's not necessary. Really. I'll just put some ice on it and everything will be alright," 

"Okay. I won't force you to do anything." 

Mr. Cullom lead Rita to his office. He gave her a bag of ice from his mini bar. Rita put it on her ankle immediately. 

"Is there anybody I could call to get you? Your brother?" 

"No, he won't be at home." 

"Then I will call you a cab." 

"Maybe I could call someone to get me?" 

"Feel free to use my phone." 

Mr. Cullom handed his phone to Rita. She dialed Fran's phone number. A few seconds later Fran answered the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Fran, this is Rita." 

"Rita, what a surprise. If you want to know how the baby is, Christopher is just exploring the pleasures of a brand new blanket. I have to keep him from eating it." 

"Fran, can you get me at the South Florida Model Academy?" 

"What are you doing there?" 

"Please, don't ask me any questions. It's work. You know where it is?" 

"I will find it. That's not a problem. Just give me 20 minutes." 

"Thanks. I'll wait for you," Rita said and hung up. 

"Who is Fran?" Mr. Cullom asked. 

"She's a very good friend." 

"I don't want to be indiscreet, but I heard her talking about a baby. Do you have a baby?" 

"Well... how can I explain this?" Rita was desperately looking for an explanation. "No, it's not my baby. As I told you, I am living with my brother. He had a girlfriend a few months ago and she got pregnant. At first wanted to have the baby, but it was too much work for her. So she decided to have my brother look after the baby. In the end, I was the one caring for the baby. Fran is the baby-sitter." 

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me you have a baby. It won't change anything." 

"No, I told you. It's not my baby. He's my nephew." 

"Okay. I won't ask any further questions." 

"Maybe I could ask you a question?" 

"Sure. I am here to answer your questions." 

"I saw some of the girls wearing those beautiful rings with the academy's sign on it. How could I get a ring like that?" 

"How can you get one of those rings? It's my decision to whom I give those rings. I don't give them away like they're candy. You have to be nice to me." 

"Nice? What do you mean?" 

"Dinner? Tonight at 8 PM?" 

"I don't know. I mean, I really would like to, but with the baby... I am not sure whether Fran can look after him." 

"What about your brother? It's his son." 

"He's not responsible enough." 

"Come on, Rita. I think it would be a pleasure for me and for you." 

"I will call you. Is that okay with you?" 

"Rita, anything you say." 

Rita smiled a bit although she was not very comfortable with the thought of having dinner with Mr. Cullom. She was quite sure there were a lot more things to reveal. He didn't know she was a cop, so maybe he would tell her about his relationship with Keely and Shauna.

* * *

  


About half an hour later, Rita was back at police headquarters. Chris was out investigating. Rita limped through the halls, followed by Fran, who was carrying Christopher. When they walked through the palm tree doors, they saw Cap. Lipschitz. 

"Rita, hon, what are you doing here? And why are you limping?" 

"I slipped on the runway," Rita replied and sat down in her chair. 

"Anything broken?" 

"No, I don't think so." 

"And Fran, what are you doing here?" 

"Rita called me to get her at the Model Academy." 

Fran placed Christopher on Rita's lap. The little one grabbed a sheet of paper from his mother's desk. 

"You called Fran? Why?" 

"I wasn't sure if the guy had a bug on his phone or not. "Christopher, no!" Rita took the sheet of paper out of Christopher's hands. "This is mommy's work." 

"You could have called a cab." 

"I know, but I called Fran. By the way, is Chris out investigating?" 

"Yes, he is. He left the office about an hour ago." 

"Then I will finish my paperwork here." 

Christopher had another sheet of paper in his hands. 

"Christopher, what did I tell you? These aren't toys for you. This is mommy's work," Rita said to her son and placed the sheet of paper back on her desk. 

"Rita, I think your work here is done for today. Take your son and go home. And have someone look at your ankle." 

"Thanks, Cap" 

"Go before I think it over."

* * *

  


Meanwhile, Chris was out investigating. He was quite sure the answer to at least one of his questions could be found at Marco's dealing place. He didn't deal crack or speed; rather arsenic, cyanide, and other poisons. 

"Hi Marco." 

"Oh shit!" Marco tried to escape, but Chris grabbed the sleeve of his T-shirt. 

"You in a hurry? I thought we could have a talk. Just the two of us." 

"You know, Sgt., I don't deal anymore. Nothing to sell." 

"Marco, I am Lt. now," Chris said and took out some photos from his pocket. 

"Have you seen either of these men before?" Chris showed Marco a photo of Mr. Cullom, then Daniel, then Eric. Marco just looked at the photos, but didn't give him an answer. 

"I could take you downtown to answer my questions." 

"That won't be necessary." 

"Did any of these men buy arsenic and cyanide from you?" 

"Yeah, one did." 

"Who?" 

"This guy," Marco pointed to Richard Cullom's photo. 

"Have you ever seen the other two?" 

"No, never." 

"Thanks a lot, Marco, but I still have to arrest you for dealing." 

"Shit." 

"Come on, I'll take you downtown." 

* * *

  


When he arrived at police headquarters, Chris let some cops take Marco away and he went to his office immediately. He wanted to call Rita and tell her to get out the academy as fast as possible. On his way, he met Cap. Lipschitz. 

"Back already, Lorenzo?" 

"Yes. I have some great news. I found the murderer. It's that guy from the Model Academy. I have a witness, the guy he bought the poison from. All I have to do now is prove it."

"Oh, oh." 

"What's that 'oh, oh' for?" 

"Rita just..." 

"Rita what? Is everything okay? Is she hurt?" 

"You know, she came in here limping." 

"Limping? Where is she? Cap, where is she?" 

"She's fine, Lorenzo. I sent her home with the baby." 

Without saying anything, Chris ran out of the office and rushed to his car. Less than ten minutes later he entered his condo. 

"Sam? Sam, where are you?" 

He rushed up the stairs to find Rita sitting on the floor in the nursery playing with Christopher. 

"Hey, Sam, what are you doing here?" 

"I am so glad you're alright," Chris replied and hugged her close. "You scared the hell out of me." 

"Wow, Sam. What's going on?" 

"Cap told me you were hurt." 

"It's nothing serious. I just hurt my ankle when I slipped on the runway. Everything's fine, as you can see." 

"You sure? I mean Cullom, he didn't touch you in any way?" 

"Sam, no. Why do you ask?" 

"He's our man." 

"You think he..." 

"I don't think so, I know it. I found the guy he bought the arsenic and cyanide from." 

"And Michael isn't involved in this?" 

"No, I am 100% sure he isn't." 

"Oh, Jesus, Sam. Cullom invited me to dinner tonight. I asked him about the rings and he told me all I had to do was be a nice to him." 

"You told him you'd go?" 

"No, I told him I'd call him." 

"At the moment, I can't prove his relationship with Shauna and Keely." 

"I know. I thought maybe he'd tell me about them when I asked. I could wear a hidden microphone and as soon as he tells everything you'd be there to get me out." 

"Sam, it's too risky." 

"Here we go again, discussing the same thing we discussed several days ago." 

"Sammy, I love you way too much to risk anything. You know that." 

"Sam, I love you too, but I don't forbid you from doing your job. I hoped you'd do the same thing." 

"See, you are the damn best female cop I ever met. I was always there to watch your back. Always. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you. I could handle anything except losing you." 

"Sam, shh. Nothing will happen. I promise. Plus, you'll be there watching me and Cullom, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"I'll go make my dinner arrangements for tonight." 

"I will arrange everything with the car and the surveillance stuff."

* * *

  


At 8 PM, Rita was supposed to meet Richard Cullom at his apartment for a very private and intimate dinner. In the parking lot opposite of the apartment house, Chris had parked the van and was now installing the microphone in Rita's bra. 

"Sam, please hold still otherwise I can't install the microphone." 

"You're tickling me, and this dumb thing is so cold." 

"Come on, Sammy. I'll be finished in a second," Chris fixed the microphone in Rita's bra. "Okay, I am finished. What's the signal?" 

"The signal? I thought you'd come in after he told me about his relationship," Rita said while Chris closed the zipper on the back of her dress. 

"Just in case he's getting too obtrusive," 

"What about 'It's getting pretty hot in here'?" 

"That's the phrase you always use." 

"And it always works." 

"Okay, but make sure he doesn't lock the door." 

"I am not a kid, Chris. I know what to do." 

"You know, if he touches you I'll kill him." 

"Sam, be serious. I can look after myself pretty well. Just stay here and look after all this stuff. I hope it's not too much work for you." 

"No, it isn't. Please go before I think it over and take you back home as fast as I can." 

"Sam, you just have to think positively." 

"Go!" 

Rita left the van and went to the apartment house. She didn't realize Mr. Cullom was looking out of the window and saw her leave the van. When she entered the apartment, Mr. Cullom already assumed she was a cop, but he didn't let her know he knew. 

"Rita, it's a pleasure. You look great." 

"Thanks, Richard." 

"Did you have any problems finding your way?" 

"No. I used a cab so I could be sure not to lose my way," Rita smiled. 

"And as I can see you found a baby-sitter?" 

"Yeah." 

A few minutes later they were sitting at a table and dining. 

"Tell me more about yourself. What did you do before you decided to join the academy?" 

"I went to college, then I worked for a magazine as a photographer for awhile." 

"For what magazine?" 

"A local one. In... Philadelphia." 

"I see." 

"When I moved here a friend of mine introduced me to some of his friends. 

That's how I found out about the Model Academy." 

"Who was this friend?" 

"Eric Russell." 

"You know Eric? What a surprise. He owns half of the academy." 

"I know. He told me. He introduced me to Keely McCall and Shauna Francis. Keely told me how great the academy was and what they had learned. She also told me you helped them a lot with their career." 

"They really told you? They were both really talented. They were pretty, charming, and intelligent as well. I liked them both very much. Unfortunately, they both boyfriends. Do you have a boyfriend?" 

"Why?" 

"Just curious." 

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. What was all this about with Keely and Shauna? I mean, if you were such good friends..." 

"We were good friends. Keely was dating with Eric's brother, Daniel. You know him?" 

"No, not personally. Eric mentioned him but I never met him. Just Keely." 

"Why do you want know all this stuff?" 

"I am also a bit curious." 

"It's a tragedy that Keely and Shauna had to die so young." 

"Yes, it is." 

"I mean, being poisoned isn't a pleasure anyway." 

That was Chris' signal. Only the murderer could know that Keely and Shauna were poisoned. Not one newspaper, radio station, or TV station had leaked that information. He left the van in hurry. He wasn't able to hear what was going on in the apartment after he left the van. 

"But I think you already knew that, Detective," Mr. Cullom continued. 

Rita said nothing but stared at him. How the hell could he know? She hoped Chris was already on his way to the apartment. Mr. Cullom went over to Rita, pulled her out of the chair, and ripped off her dress. 

"So, I was right. A microphone." 

"Richard, it's not what you think." 

"Detective, I am only going to ask you once. What's your real name and what's your rank?" 

"Lt. Rita Lee Lorenzo, Consultant of Police." 

"Leave, Lt.!" 

Richard pushed her towards the door when Chris suddenly threw himself against it from the other side. The door hit Rita and knocked her out. Chris, with his gun in his hand, couldn't see her when he entered the apartment since she was lying behind the open door. He only saw Richard who now had a gun in his hand. 

"Drop the gun, Cullom!" 

"You drop the gun." 

"Don't you tell me what to do. Drop the gun immediately!" 

"Don't tell me what to do either. Drop your gun or I will shoot your partner." 

Mr. Cullom pointed his gun at Rita who was still unconscious. Chris started to step to the left to stand between Cullom's gun and Rita. 

"Don't you dare move." 

"Sam? Sam, are you okay?" 

Chris didn't get an answer. 

"Cullom, you already killed two girls. Don't make the mistake of killing another person." 

"Like you said, I already killed two girls. It wouldn't matter. By the way, you know my name but I don't know yours. What should I call you? Sweetheart?" 

Both of them were still standing there with their guns in their hands. Chris was ready to fire in a second. He was just waiting for the right moment where he could be sure Cullom couldn't hurt Rita if he fired back. 

"Lt. Chris Lorenzo. Remember? I was in your office the other day." 

"Lorenzo? So you are the little, unreliable brother she always told me about." 

"No, I am not the little, unreliable brother. I am her husband." 

Cullom was stunned. This was Chris' chance to end this. Cullom lowered his gun for a moment. At the same time, Chris fired his gun. Cullom dropped to the floor as a second shot rang out. The bullet hit the wall only a few inches to the right of Rita's head. She was slowly regaining consciousness. Chris rushed over to her. 

"Sammy, you okay?" he said and kneeled down beside her. 

"Yeah, I am," she answered and hugged him close.

* * *

  


Later that night, Rita was sitting on their couch. She had an ice bag on the bump on her forehead and a second on her ankle. Chris was carrying Christopher back to bed after they had brought him home from Cap and Fran's. He came down to check on his wife. 

"Oh Rita, you look awful," Chris said and sat down on the couch next to Rita. 

"Thank you very much." 

"You know what I mean. Let me see the bump on your forehead." 

Chris took the ice bag from Rita's forehead. She had a nice blue and green spot on her forehead. 

"I am sorry. I didn't know you were standing behind the door. Does it hurt a lot?" 

"It feels as though a thousand bees are flying around in my head." 

"You know, I was so scared tonight. I didn't know you were lying on the ground behind the door. Then you didn't answer me." 

"I am fine, Chris. It's all over. It's over." 

"When I was facing Cullom, all I could think about was whether you were okay or not. I mean, I am not ready to raise Christopher all by myself." 

Rita suddenly smiled. 

"What's so funny?" 

"The last time I visited your grave, I told you the same thing," she said and brushed her husband's hair. "I was sitting at your grave and I asked you how I was supposed to raise our baby all by myself. I promised you I would never leave the baby. He was the last piece of you I had left, and I wouldn't dare break my promise. Not in my whole life. You and the baby; you mean way too much to me." 

Chris hugged her close and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. 

"Chris, please hold me. I need you with me right now." 

"And I need you."

* * *

  


The next day, Rita went into Cap. Lipschitz's office to turn her badge in. She had to wait before Cap Lipschitz finally arrived. 

"Rita, what are you doing here? Don't you have work to do?" 

"Cap, I am here to turn my badge in. I promised you I'd do it as soon as we solved the case ." 

"Rita, please sit down for a minute." 

Rita sat down on the couch while Cap. Lipschitz stood in front of her. 

"Chris came in my office early this morning." 

"He did? What did he tell you?" 

"He told me I shouldn't let you turn your badge in." 

"He did what?" 

"The people up there don't like me bending the rules for you, as you know, but..." 

"Oh, oh, another one of those buts." 

"Please let me finish this. Rita, they want you to work as Consultant of Police, regardless of the fact that you are married to Chris. This means, if you choose not to turn your badge in, you will be teamed up with Chris again for certain cases, as well as with other partners. You can choose to do your paper work at home so you can be there for little Chris. What do you think?" 

"Chris knows about this?" 

"Yes, he does. He was the who forced me to find a way for you not to have to turn your badge in." 

"Cap, I really don't know what to say." 

"Just tell me: Do you want the job?" 

"Sure I want the job." 

"Then, Lt., you better get back to work now." 

"Thanks Cap.," Rita smiled. 

"You have your hubby to thank." 

Rita left the office and went over to Chris' office. She saw him sitting at his desk on the phone. The minute she entered the office, he finished his conversation. 

"Hey Sam, that was Eric. He just called to tell me Daniel's back. He was on vacation in Hawaii!" 

"That's Eric." 

"You know, I was thinking about Cullom. He was obsessed with Keely and Shauna. He didn't want to share them with anyone else. Please keep me from being that obsessed about you."

"I sure will." 

Rita sat down in front of Chris on his desk. 

"I was just in Cap's office to turn my badge in." 

"Did you?" 

"What do you think?" 

"It's not very polite to answer a question with a question." 

"Why did you tell Cap I couldn't turn my badge in?" 

"I don't know. Maybe because I know what the job means to you. It means the same to you as it does to me. I only want to see you happy." 

"Sam, you and Christopher make me happy. I already told you that." 

"So did you turn your badge in?" 

"No, I didn't, Lt. It seems you'll have to work with me again, partner." 

"I am glad you didn't turn your badge in, partner." 

"Chris, I've been thinking about you, me, and Christopher the last couple of days. I mean, you cam from a broken home, and I from basically no home. We both were only children." 

"What are you trying to say, Sammy?" 

"I don't want Christopher to be an only child. I want him to grow up in a friendly home with brothers and sisters. Most of all, with parents that will never get divorced and who will always be there for him anytime he needs them. Do you think we could be those kind of parents for him?" 

"Rita, I know little Chris is happy. I know you are the best mother he could have. I promise I will be there for him anytime he needs me. I don't want to make the same mistake my father did when I was a child." 

Rita hugged him. Chris hugged her back. 

"Eh, Sam, brothers and sisters? About how many are we talking?" 

"I don't know, but I know I want to have a whole bunch of kids with you." 

"Well, that's something well have to talk about at home," Chris smiled and kissed her. 

  
  
  


**THE END**

  
  


**[Back to my main page][1]**

  
  


   [1]: index.html



End file.
